Counting Stars
by PoeticLover1996
Summary: Shadow stared at her, finding himself getting lost in those pretty sapphire eyes of hers. Sally felt her breath catch in her throat as the distance between their lips steadily decreased until they touched. They had crossed the line, and there was no turning back.
1. Chapter 1

"Counting Stars"

Written by PoeticLover1996

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its relating characters. All I own is the story.

A/N: PoeticLover1996 here! This is a Shadow and Sally story, and if that's not your cup of tea, you're more than welcomed to drink some coffee. There really aren't enough stories with this pairing, so I'm trying to change that. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

1

Sally Acorn, beautiful princess of the fallen Acorn Kingdom, sat in a wooden chair. She struggled fiercely against the scratchy rope wrapped tightly around her upper body, trying hard to free herself, but to no avail. Sapphire eyes glared coldly at Dr. Eggman, who was the reason why she in her current predicament.

"Why have you kidnapped me, Eggman?" Sally demanded, futilely trying once again to break free of the irritating rope. Eggman laughed that annoying laugh of his, his round stomach bouncing. He sat in that floating machine of his, staring at her through his blue shades.

"Is it not obvious, dear princess? I'm using you to lure Sonic here, and once he comes, I'll blow him into smithereens with my homing missiles!" Eggman declared with a joyous shout. The thought of being rid of the blue nuisance who had been a painful thorn in his side for many long years made his face glow with absolute joy. Sally found herself laughing, despite the direness of her situation.

"What? You couldn't capture Amy? You and I both know that he would've already been here if it was Amy in danger," Sally told him, a smile playing with her plump lips. Eggman gave her an odd look, his bushy mustache twitching.

"Are you saying that Sonic's not coming to your aid? And here I thought you two were best friends."

"Oh, I'm not saying he's not coming. I'm pretty sure someone is. I'm just saying he'd have been here faster if Amy was the one in trouble." She wasn't knocking her and Sonic's friendship; she was just saying what everyone and their grandma already knew. Besides, Sally didn't like being kidnapped; it made her feel weak and helpless, something she did not like feeling at all.

"Well, if that's the case, I guess I can kill you now," Eggman said offhandedly. Sapphire eyes widened in fear and shock, her body suddenly feeling very cold. Did he just say what she thought he just said? He was going to kill her? Well, that simply wouldn't do! She wasn't about to just sit there and die at the hands of some lunatic scientist who obviously had no social life and way too much free time on his hands. But, what else could she do? The rope was tied tight and securely and by the time she managed to free herself, she'd have already been blown into the next dimension.

Eggman snapped his fingers, and a large, threatening laser machine was now pointed directly at her. She couldn't move. She couldn't do anything but sit and let herself die. That's when it really dawned on to her. She was going to die, and no one could save her. By the time help arrived, she'd be dead and Eggman would be long gone. Sally shut her eyes, and a few tears made their way down her cheeks.

_This is it, isn't it? Well, look on the bright side, Sally-girl. At least you'll be with your parents_, she thought silently to herself, smiling sadly. She could hear the laser machine whirring to life as Eggman switched it on. Her eyes still tightly closed, she braced herself for the intense, blinding pain that her body was sure to experience as it was being blown up. However, it never came. Cautiously, Sally opened her eyes, and her jaw nearly dropped to her feet at the sight that greeted her. Eggman was lying on the ground, knocked-out cold. The laser machine was destroyed, and bits and pieces of it littered the cold, metallic ground. Who did this? Was it Sonic? Had he come for her after all? She looked around wildly for him, but instead of seeing the familiar blue-blur, she saw an ebony hedgehog with ruby streaks along his arms, legs, and quills.

"Shadow!?" Sally couldn't help but ask, though even to her ears it was a pretty stupid question. Really, how many ultimate life forms did she know besides him? Shadow looked over his shoulder, his ruby eyes resting on her. Those eyes, they held so much emotion and mystery. She felt herself shivering, but she wasn't cold or anything. His lips curled up into a smirk that made him look, well, hot, if Sally was being completely honest with herself.

_Hot? Since when did I find the Ultimate Life Form hot!? I must be suffering from the lack of blood flow. Yeah, that's it. There's no way on Earth I'd find _Shadow_ of all people hot_, Sally mentally reasoned, trying hard to reassure herself that she hadn't lost her mind or anything.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you sounded a bit disappointed. Were you expecting that faker to come to your rescue? Pathetic," said Shadow, crossing his arms across his chest as he turned around so that he was now completely facing her. Sally's face heated up in an angry blush, and she sent him an icy glare.

"No, I'm not disappointed. I'm just surprised, is all. I mean, rescuing damsels in distress isn't really in your job description, is it?" she asked, raising a delicate eyebrow at him. Said hedgehog shrugged his shoulders, closing his eyes. His smirk widened, and Sally suddenly felt nervous. Just what was he smirking about?

"You have a valid point, princess. I guess I'll be on my way then." He raised one gloved hand, revealing a purple Chaos Emerald. Her eyes widened. He wouldn't. Shadow opened on of his eyes, giving her a look that said he would. "CHAOS CON-"

"WAIT! I was just kidding, ok! I'm glad you came to save me, alright? Jeez." Shadow lowered his hand, carefully clutching the Chaos Emerald. He walked over to her and easily untied the rope, letting it drop to the ground. Sally stood up, sighing as her blood began flowing through her limbs once more. Shadow barely gave her time to catch her breath. He grabbed her arm and pulled her flush against his body. Sally blushed furiously, and Shadow smirked at her.

"I never saw you as the type to get flustered over something like this, but I guess you learn something new every day." He ignored the glare she gave him. "Hold on tight, princess. I'm about to use Chaos Control, and it'd be a shame if you slipped and got lost in time warp space forever." Sally stuck her tongue out at him, but did as he said, wrapping both arms around his waist. Positive that she was securely holding on to him, he raised his hand once more. Closing his eyes, he concentrated, focusing his energy on getting them out of this mundane and depressing place.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted, and he and Sally teleported out of Eggman's base.

* * *

Hoped you liked it. Hopefully, the next update won't be too long. Tell me what you thought about it. Reviews and constructive criticism are more than welcomed; flames will be ignored. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

2

They both were teleported in front of Sally's little home, landing perfectly on their feet. Sally's eyes, still tightly clenched shut, felt her body lurch, her breath caught painfully in her throat. She gasped for air, struggling to breathe. She felt like she was suffocating, and her body felt compressed. She wasn't sure if she felt this way because this was her first time Chaos Controlling or what, but she didn't like the feeling and longed for it pass. Trying to steady herself, she remained holding on to Shadow, leaning into his furry chest. Shadow stilled, caught off guard by her actions. He felt weird and confused. Why wasn't it bothering that she was leaning on him? Her presence didn't bother him as much as he assumed it would, and he didn't understand it. He needed to get away from her and think. Gently, he eased her up off him, turning away from her as he walked away.

Oddly, Sally felt weird as she watched him walk away. She felt, dare she say it, comfortable with Shadow, which bothered her to no end. How could she be comfortable with a complete stranger? Ok, that's a bit of a stretch, but she knew _of_ Shadow more than she actually knew _him_. They'd barely had a conversation with each other! They rarely hung out! And yet, she couldn't help but find herself drawn to the Ultimate Life Form. He certainly was different from any other guy she met, but she wasn't sure if she should be glad about that or not.

Reaching into her coat pocket, she pulled out her house key, unlocked her door, and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She sighed, shrugging out of her coat and tossing it somewhere in the living room as she headed to her bedroom.

"I see why Dorothy said there's no place like home," Sally said, sighing as she laid on her bed, the soft mattress soothing the aches her body felt. Those ropes weren't nothing to play with. Eyes stared at her ceiling, her thoughts wondered towards a familiar ebony hedgehog. She couldn't fathom why she was thinking about _him_ off all people, but she was.

She thought of how handsome he look with that playful smirk on his face and how her body shivered and her heart raced when those ruby eyes of his stared at her searchingly, like he could see right into her very soul. She sat up, barking out a laugh, resting a hand over her heart as she fought to catch her breath.

"Ugh, I sound like one of those dopey chicks from one of those cheesy romance novels," said Sally, wiping the tears from her eyes. She shook her head, causing strands of her auburn hair to fall in her face. She was being ridiculous! She did not like Shadow. She was just curious about him, that's all. That much was true. Since laying her blue eyes on the dark hedgehog, she found herself wanting to learn more about him. What was his past like? Why was he so moody and reserved? What made Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow the hedgehog?

_You're thinking way too much, Sally-girl. Maybe a nap will help clear that pretty head of yours_, she thought. Kicking off her blue boots, she reached for her cover and pulled it up until it was tickling her chin. Turning over so that she was now lying on her side, she snuggled deeper into her cover and closed her eyes, sleep soon washing over her.

* * *

Shadow slammed the door of his apartment shut, running a gloved hand through his quills as he frantically tried to sort out his jumbled thoughts. Sally Acorn. From what Sonic and the others told him, she was a princess over the Acorn Kingdom, but, when both her parents passed away and her kingdom fell, she fled, only to be rescued by Sonic, who took her under his wing. Her past… It was as painful and dark, just like his. She lost the people she cared greatly about. She was yanked away from the only place she called home and was forced to adapt to a new home, new people, and new surroundings.

She wore a good face, though, because one couldn't see all of that from simply looking at her. She didn't hide her scars, but she didn't sport them like they were trophies. She wasn't necessarily ashamed of her past, of her pain, but she didn't want to put her shit on blast either. It amazed him at how alike the two of them were. They probably understood each other better than anyone else, and yet, they knew nothing about each other. They weren't friends. They were more like allies, helping each other if needed, but nothing more.

Shadow walked towards his couch, sitting down as he propped his feet up on one of the arms. Arms crossed at the back of his head, he closed his eyes. He wondered why Sonic asked him of all people to rescue Sally. Wasn't she his best friend? Wasn't she his responsibility? Shadow could've said no. Hell, when he thought about it, he should've said no because she wasn't his problem. And yet, as Shadow mentally argued why he shouldn't have done what he did, he still did it. He still rescued her, and he knew in his heart it was the right thing to do. Despite how cold and distant he acted, he wasn't heartless, and he would help someone in need should they need it.

"You are going soft, Shadow," he whispered under his breath, chuckling lightly, eyes still closed. Did he like her? Sally, with that soft, auburn tresses he wouldn't mind running his fingers through. Those piercing sapphire eyes that held so much depth, so much emotion beneath their surface, he felt like he would drown before he ever reached the bottom. Maybe he did. He wasn't too sure. He did know he wasn't going to act all lovey-dovey about it. That wasn't his style, and he was pretty sure it wasn't Sally's style either. He figured he should try to learn more about her. After all, she was a fighter and leader in her own right, and she probably could share some vital information with him, show him moves, and maybe even teach him something. One thing he knew for sure was that he was going to see her again.

* * *

And that's it for chapter two. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. They brighten my day. I'm open to ideas, so if you have any, I wouldn't mind hearing them. Just shoot me a PM. Reviews and constructive criticism are more than welcomed; flames aren't. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, do you honestly think I'd be writing fanficition about them? Ha, I doubt it.

* * *

3

Sleep. It was one of God's greatest gifts to man, for if one slept, they'd surely dreams, and dreams are things we long to be seen. Sleeping brought peace to the mind and rest to the body. It was a glorious thing, a gift that should always be treasured and kept, like the very first stuffed animal one received for their birthday, or all of those silly, childish, but sweet letters children sent to Santa. Sleep meant that and more to everyone, especially Sally. She really loved to sleep, though she had no qualms about being awake.

Sleeping allowed the gears that twisted in her mind to take their breaks and her body to find that perfect peace it desperately needed. When she slept, it was like all the problems of the world faded into the black recesses of her mind. Sadly, though, she couldn't sleep forever, no matter how much she longed to, and had to wake up, for there were things to do. So with a heavy sigh and equally heavy heart, hating how she had to tear herself out of such a wondrous and magical dream, Sally forced her eyes to open.

Eyes trained on the ceiling, she recalled the events of her dream. She dreamt that her kingdom hadn't fallen and that her parents and their subjects were still around. Her ears were ringing with the sound of children laughing and playing. In her dream, she was outside, sitting calmly in a meadow filled to the brim with the prettiest flowers with shades and hues of colors that could only be found in dreams. Everything was perfect, exactly the way things in her life had once been. But, as she was quick to realize, what came up would come crashing back down, and the force behind the impact could leave impressions and scars that seemed like they would never heal, no matter how hard she cried and prayed and begged and pleaded.

Sally could feel salty tears soaking into her brown fur, and she angrily blinked them away. What was she crying about? Her parents were nothing but shattered fragments of the pieces of whole memories they used to be. She needed to stop longing for something that will never be. They were _dead_, her kingdom had crumbled to the ground like crumbs, and everything she once held near and dear was nothing more than dust in the wind now. She was eighteen years old. When was she going to grow up?

* * *

Amy Rose, that wonderfully bubbly and sweet hedgehog, sat outside, casting worried glances to the girl sitting beside her. The way the sun light bounced off her auburn hair, the way her eyes gleamed, made her look breathtakingly gorgeous, flawless in the eyes of others. But Amy, she knew better. Her jade eyes could easily see through the front, the facade Sally had in place. She knew she was hurting, but what she didn't know was how she could help her. The only thing she could do was be there and support her, and that was something she could do with ease.

"Sometimes, when I dream really hard, it's like I can remember my past, y'know, when I was a legit princess. I can remember my parents, my family, my friends, and my people. I can remember everything. And, a part of me hates that I can remember something so vividly beautiful, but can't bring the past to life. If I could, I promise you I would. Being alone can be quite a scary feeling, Amy," said Sally, her voice devoid of emotion. Her heart ached in a way she knew would probably never go away. It was the memories that helped her make it through every day, yet, in a way, they hindered her. The past was not worth clinging on to. Life could and would go on, regardless if she got up and followed it.

"You're not alone, Sally. You're never alone. You have us. I know we're not family, but why can't we be? We act like it, so why not be it? Besides, you're our friend. We'll always have your back, but you have to trust us. Do you?" Amy asked, emerald eyes resting on the hunched over figure of her friend. A small, strained smile made its way to Sally's lips, her hands intertwined together as she continued staring ahead. It truly was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the grass was a lively shade of green, and the sky was blue like the sea itself, the clouds like little white ships sailing across it in search of adventure and treasure.

"I admire your optimism, your unwillingness to give into to hopelessness. It's one of your many good qualities. You're a strong-spirited girl with a lot going for you. But, what good could be said about me? I'm just princess of a kingdom that's been wiped off the surfaces of history's pages. My title is empty, a lie when I really think about it. Princess?" Sally paused, scoffing quietly. She drew patterns in the dirt with the tip of her favorite blue boots, her smile turning sad, her body trembling with emotions she refused to release, to let show. "Please. Princess of what?"

* * *

His past was bleary with the tears he silently wept for none to bear witness to. Those blood red eyes were colder than polar icecaps, and his heart was all but dead. Who was he? Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form.

_More like the Ultimate Weapon_, he thought, staring into the mirror in his bathroom, watching the hollow reflection reflected back to him. Reaching out, he traced the glass, taking note of how cool and smooth it was to the touch. He was strong, he was relentless, and he was dangerous. His hands had killed many people, be it with the gun he owned or his very hands, he wasn't so sure. He hated how dangerous he was, how potentially unstable and threatening he could be when the opportunity presented himself.

His mind wandered to her, the girl with the auburn hair and blue eyes, eyes darker than those of his friend Maria Robotnik's, but they were blue nonetheless. The only difference between those blue eyes was that Maria's always held warm, soft light in their depths. Sally's eyes were cold and distant, pain and anger spilling forth from those sapphire depths, those stormy waters even he wouldn't dare to swim across, no matter how close the surface appeared to be. That girl was a puzzle. How could someone so good, so friendly, look so cold? How could someone like that, like his best friend whom he protected like a sister Maria, be so innocent and pure, but be put through so much? He wished he knew the answer. Then maybe, just maybe, he could save them both.

* * *

Chapter 3, done and done! Hopefully you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Feel free to shoot me a PM or email. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed; flames aren't. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts.

_bearvalley3365: Um, this story doesn't need any OCs, so to answer your question, no. And, not trying to be mean or anything, but I would greatly appreciate it if you'd, and this goes for anyone else reading this or any other of my stories, leave reviews pertaining to my story. Anything not related to what the story is about should be sent to me in a PM._

* * *

4

The sun, that glorious ball of fiery flames and gas, slowly rose, bathing the world in its soft light, painting the world with surreal, breathtaking colors that only the mind was able to conjure up. Light peeked into the bedroom windows of a sound asleep Sally. Her hair, all mused and messy, laid against her face, tickling her closed eyelids. Covers, blue like the sea itself, were wrapped snuggly around her, keeping her body nice and warm. Her room was dark, save for a little light that peeped into her windows. Shadows as dark as the night sky danced along the floors and walls of her room. Soft snores left her slightly agape mouth, and the world, not fully awake, slumbered on.

She shifted her body so that she was in a more comfortable position, one arm limply hanging off the edge of her bed. The other arm was hugged securely around her waist, and the silk of her nightgown brushed against her bare arm. An alarm clock, rectangular in shape and white in color, sat perched on top of a mahogany little table that rested close by her bed. A minute or so passed, and everything was silent. A shrill, piercing, ringing noise resounded throughout the once silent room, causing the sleeping princess to wake up and her eyes to slowly open. She raised a hand to shield them from the intense glare of the sun's light as she pushed herself up. She sat up straight, and her back rested against the smooth wood of her headboard. She blew a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, one hand still clutching her covers. Her eyes glanced out of her window, and she smiled at the simplistic beauty that was nature. It certainly was a beautiful morning, and she could only hope that the rest of the day would be just as lovely.

"Well, I might as well shower and eat something since I'm up. There's work to be done," said Sally. She gracefully hopped out of her cozy bed, and her bare feet met the coolness of her wooden floor.

_Let's see. I have to wash, clean my room, bathroom, and pretty much every other room in the house. I also have to some shopping. I'm running low on groceries, and I could use a few new outfits and other necessities,_ she thought, ticking each item off with her fingers as she mentally listed them. She walked to her dresser and picked out a simple outfit to wear for the day.

_No time for me to dawdle._ She wasn't one to waste precious time, so she hurriedly grabbed a towel and face cloth and made a dash for her bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

Eyes, an entrancing crimson color, looked towards his alarm clock. It was almost nine o' clock. He didn't usually wake up this late, well, it was late to him, but he had gone to bed later than usual, which was why he overslept. Black furred hands, free of their usual gloves, reached up and rubbed his still sleepy eyes. He opened his mouth and let out a silent yawn. The springs in his mattress creaked and groaned as he moved off of his bed, his bare feet making soft, thudding sounds as he walked across the floor. A lone hand ran itself through quills that always stayed up, looking as though they defied the laws of gravity themselves.

Shadow absently wondered what he should do today. G.U.N. had no assignments or missions to do. Rouge would've told him if they did, so there was nothing for him to do there. He supposed he could work on his motorcycle. It had a few repairs that needed to be done, and he could give it a good wash and a fresh coat of paint later on. He took a great deal of pride in his motorcycle; it was something he really cared about, and he'd be damned if he let something happen to it. He was actually quite skilled at working on motorcycles and other vehicles alike. Because he had such a natural talent with such things, he actually owned a little mechanics shop in downtown Station Square.

_I guess I could go pick up some food. My fridge is beginning to look a little scarce,_ Shadow thought as he rummaged through his dresser for a towel and face cloth. He soon found what he was searching for, pulling said items out and carefully tucking them under his arm. He would do some shopping and spend the rest of his day working on his motorcycle and sprucing up his auto shop. With what he was going to do out of the way, he quietly walked to his bathroom to take a much needed shower.

* * *

"Damn, it's freezing in here. This is why I loathe grocery shopping," Sally muttered under her breath as she pushed the silver grocery cart. Its tiny, black wheels squeaked as they glided with ease across the white tiles of the store's floors. It was so cold, her breaths were coming out in frosty pants, or maybe she was exaggerating and her eyes were playing tricks on her. She continued her walk down the vegetable aisle, her hair pulled up in a messy bun. Digging in the pocket of her gray jacket, she pulled out a crumbled, folded piece of piece of paper. She effortlessly unfolded it, scanning it to see how much shopping she had to endure before she was finally done.

_Ok, I bought some cereal, at least three boxes of it. I got the milk, eggs, butter, bacon, ham, bread, sausage patties, and grits. I bought some soap, shampoo, toothpaste, toothbrushes, deodorant, washing powder, dish detergent, dish rags and towels. I bought a new curler because my other one broke, a straightener, some hairspray, rollers, lip-gloss, lipstick, and nail polish. All I need are some vegetables, clothes, shoes, panties, and bras, and I'll be done for the day._ The thought alone was enough to bring a bright smile on her face. Her legs were beginning to cramp from her standing so long, and exhaustion was having its wear on her. As she leaned forward to pick up a head of lettuce, something dark caught her attention. She turned her head to the side just a bit, and her eyes widened almost comically in surprise as she saw the person who had been preoccupying her thoughts more than she would like to admit.

Shadow the Hedgehog was also in the vegetable aisle, doing some grocery shopping of his own, so it seemed. He was still deciding what vegetables he wanted to buy, which meant he had yet to notice her. That was perfect for her. She could quickly finish up her shopping her and leave. Then she could finish getting what everything else she needed, and go home. Unfortunately for her, Fate didn't want her life to be so easy and simple, for Shadow had suddenly looked up, and his crimson eyes immediately found her.

_Huh, so much for leaving,_ Sally thought as Shadow made his way towards her. She willed her heart to stop beating so damn fast as he got closer and closer to her. She decided to use this time and take him in. He was wearing what he usually wore, and he looked incredibly handsome, which wasn't that surprising. His sneakers made light squeaking sounds as he walked, and he had a calm, almost peaceful expression on his face. His grocery cart stilled to a halt, touching hers. He rested his elbows on its handle, his chin resting on the palm of his hand as he continued staring at her. She found herself staring at him as well, getting lost in those soulful eyes of his.

"Um, hello Shadow. How are you doing this fine morning?" Sally asked, mentally cursing herself for sounding so nervous. Why should she be nervous? It was only Shadow. She never felt so nervous talking to anyone else, so why him?

"Good morning to you, princess. I'm actually doing quite well. I just needed to get some shopping out of the way," said Shadow with a light shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh, ok. I've been doing some shopping of my own. I have to get back home soon so I can knock some chores out of the way. What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Sally shivered quietly as she rested her back against the cool metal of the grocery cart, one leg crossed over the other one as she fiddled with a loose string on her jacket. Shadow eyed her in silent curiosity, somewhat perplexed by her odd behavior. She seemed, well, nervous. He wondered why. Surely it had nothing to do with him, did it?

"After I'm done here, I'm heading to my place to work on my motorcycle. I also have to drop by my mechanics store and drop of some new parts." He watched as she smiled, looking surprised, her sapphire orbs filled with admiration.

"You own your own store? That's really something. It must be nice, running your own business, huh?" said Sally, one hand resting on her hip.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice owning my own business. I'm just glad it's something I actually enjoy doing," Shadow answered, staring up at the ceiling. Sally nodded her head, though she knew he couldn't see it. She wished she could do something like that, something so productive but something she'd enjoy. She was eighteen. Surely she had enough time to find such a thing, right?

"That is a big plus. Well, I better get going. I still have lots to do. It was nice talking to you, Shadow," she said, and she hurried off without looking back, feeling dizzy and confused. Such feelings were seriously starting to piss her off. She wasn't all girly-girly and all that other dumb shit. She was a fighter, she was tough, she was brave, and she was a leader. So, why couldn't she just take the lead of this situation and do something already?

_You can't because it's Shadow. Had you fallen for someone else, maybe it wouldn't be so complicated or difficult. Shadow has a lot of walls that are going to have to be knocked down if you ever want to get close to him. Are you willing to put in the time and effort it will require?_ Such a question caught her off-guard. _Could_ she do it, break down the barriers around Shadow's heart, or would she get burned by the fires of rejection and fall flat on her face, stuck putting the pieces of her broken heart?

"I don't even know. Hell, I'm probably way in over my head. Shadow doesn't like me, at least, not like that anyways. Why set myself up for failure?" Sally asked herself quietly, her normally bright blue eyes dull with sadness and apprehension. She refused to let herself fall, not if she wasn't sure Shadow would even catch her.

Meanwhile, Shadow watched her retreating form, still standing where she had left him. Tearing his eyes away from her, he placed the vegetables he wanted inside, and, with both hands firmly on the grocery cart, he walked away. He hated having her near him. She made him feel... weird, and he wasn't sure if he liked the feeling or not. What he didn't like was being confused, and that was definitely something she made him feel. Just what was that girl doing to him, and why couldn't he find it in himself to let her inside? Surely she wouldn't betray him, but how could he be sure? He barely knew her, so how could he just blindly trust her?

What he did know was that he couldn't continue feeling this way forever. Sooner or later he was going to have to talk to Sally and clear the air. But, what could he say? What could he do? A part of him told him to stop whatever this was before it escalated out of control, but another, bigger part of him urged him to go into the unknown, to jump headfirst into the water and see all there was to see.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except for my thoughts.

* * *

5

_He was dangerous and borderline insane; nightmares plagued his brain. Shadows surrounded him, shrouding him in gloomy darkness. And she, with those perfect blue eyes and beautiful smile, she was his light, his only real way out._

Hair pulled back into a neat bun, Sally was on her knees furiously scrubbing her kitchen floor. Sweat dripped down her face and her body and muscles were beginning to get sore, but she forced herself to ignore it. She needed to finish her cleaning. She wore a determined look on her face; she was almost done, for this was the last room she had left to clean. After she was done with this, she'd wash up and fix herself some dinner.

"And I'm done! Nice job, Sally-girl," Sally said, smiling tiredly. She took in her kitchen, silently praising and admiring her handiwork. Pushing herself up, she walked to her hallway closet and placed the mop, mop bucket, and scrubbing brush inside. She stretched her stiff body, wincing slightly. She couldn't want to take a nice, warm shower; she was about to do just that when she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Damn it to hell, and I was just about to take a shower. This had better be important," she grumpily muttered beneath her breath. Stomping her way to her front door, she threw it opened it, a curse word dancing on the tip of her tongue, when she saw who was at her door. Standing on her welcome mat, looking insanely handsome and mysterious as always, was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog. His crimson eyes rested on her, boring into her sapphire eyes. The look in them left her breathless and shivering. Damn him for having such an effect on her.

"Are you going to let me in, or are you simply going to stand here and gawk at me all day?" Shadow asked, his voice light and teasing. Sally blushed, closing her mouth, though she didn't remember it being open.

"Whatever. Won't you come in?" Sally asked, forcing away the butterflies fluttering madly around in her stomach.

"Thank you, princess. It's nice to know your manners aren't rusty." As he walked past her, their shoulders touched. Each felt an electrical spark of some sort, making them both inwardly shudder. Their eyes met once more, silently asking each other a question they were both too afraid to answer.

* * *

Shadow stood inside the young woman's home, admiring her décor. He noticed various pictures on her walls, some old and some more recent. Once in particular really spoke to him. It was one of a little girl, obviously Sally. Her hair, much shorter back then, was in a plaited braid that stopped right at her shoulders. She had on a yellow dress and wore a golden, bejeweled crown on her head. Her bright blue eyes were filled with happiness, and she had a large smile on her face.

Standing beside her was an older woman who looked just like her, but her auburn hair was longer and her eyes were a deep, rich brown color. She wore a long white dress that shimmered like diamonds. Her crown was also golden and had many exotic jewels embedded in it. There was an older man that had one arm holding Sally and had his other arm wrapped around Sally's mother's waist. He was smiling broadly, his eyes, the same shade as Sally's, twinkling in merriment. His hair was a dark shade of brown, and he had a muscular build. He also wore a golden crown with jewels in them too.

Shadow picked up the picture and studied it carefully. This was a family photo of Sally and her parents. She bore a strong resemblance to both of them, though she favored her mother a bit more. He wondered how old she was when this was taken. She looked so young, carefree, and happy. How did such happiness and enjoyment melt away? He carefully placed the picture back on its self, staring at it for a few moments longer.

"I was six years old when that picture was taken," Sally said. Shadow turned around, watching as Sally slowly made her way towards him. She grabbed the picture and stared at it, her eyes getting a dreamy, faraway look in them. Memories flooded her min and drowned her thoughts in a sea of remembrance.

"Do you still have your crown? Shadow asked; he watched her carefully, waiting for her response. She nodded, a sad smile on her faces as her eyes began to water with unshed tears.

"Yeah, I have all of our crowns. I keep them in my room in a box, so whenever I feel down or just need some cheering up, I take them out and stare at them. I welcome the childhood memories that bombard my mind and overtake my thoughts. Sometimes, I even wear my crown, though it's somewhat small, and I stand and look into my mirror and dream about what could've been." A mixture of sadness and anger burned in her eyes, though her face remained neutral.

"My father died when I was six, not long after that picture was taken! And then, to put the icing on the fucking cake, my mom decides to kick the bucket when I was fucking eight years old! What the hell!? I'm a princess, but I don't have shit to show for it! My family is dead, my kingdom's people are dead, and my kingdom is gone, sleeping in the ashes of a fire caused by war. My life ended before it even started." Her voice was hard, angry, hurt, and had a coldness in it that was so unlike how she usually sounded.

"I don't know, Shadow. I honestly don't know what I did to deserve this, but I guess life is like that. Sometimes good people suffer even though they've done nothing wrong." Her voice was hollow, empty and void of any feeling. Her eyes were dull and tired, like she had been fighting a war and just realized she was losing. Shadow walked towards her and pulled her close for a hug, resting his chin on top of her head. Sally was surprised, but she sank deeper into his embrace, grateful for his comfort.

"You think I don't know how you feel? I lost everything I held near and dear; I've been betrayed and lied to, and I had to rediscover my past and who I was. But I'm still here, aren't I? I've been to hell and back, but I didn't give, and neither should you," he said, pulling away so that their faces were mere inches apart.

"And why shouldn't I?" she asked, her voice nothing but a soft whisper in the wind.

"I won't let you." And he meant it. He didn't understand the pull he felt towards her, but he was aware of its presence. They were the last two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that had longed to be complete. They were more alike than one would think, and if they didn't help each other out, they would both drown in an endless sea of darkness, sinking to bottom and forever lost to the world around them.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for the story and my thoughts.

A/N: It's been awhile, hasn't it? I apologize with the delay, but I've been pretty busy. Enjoy the story!

* * *

6

They remained in each other's embrace for several long moments, enjoying the other's company more than they cared to admit. At last, Sally broke the embrace, staring at Shadow with a serene, happy expression on her face. Her cheeks had a faint blush to them, and she clasped her hands in front of her as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Thanks, Shadow. I'm glad someone understands where I'm coming from," said Sally, breaking the silence that hung between them like smoke in the air. Shadow raised an eyebrow at her as he stared at her, arms crossed across his chest. He shook his head softly, trying and failing to hide the smirk that made its way on his way. He strode towards her confidently, delighting in the way her blush deepened and her breathing quickened. He stood in front of her, inhaling her delectable scent; to him, she smelled like jasmine and exotic spices.

"I don't have a heart of stone, princess. I'm just selective as to who I open up to. We're more alike than we are different, and I do like spending my time with you. You're a sensible and intelligent woman with a beauty unlike any I've ever seen," Shadow confessed, his warm, sweet breath washing over her face. Sally gazed up into his crimson eyes, her heart hammering away as she fought to control her breathing. She smiled, her chest swelling with pride from his compliment.

"I don't think you're heartless or cold, Shadow. I also don't think you're some kind of monster or evil being. I just think you've been through a lot, that's all. I mean, you've been through a lot of shit, but not once did you give up or quit; you kept going. I find that inspiring," said Sally, sighing softly as Shadow trailed his fingers up her neck. His other hand rested on her left hip, bringing her closer to his oh-so warm and lean, but muscular body. She gasped and almost jumped out of her skin when she felt his lips brush against her cheek. Shadow pulled away, smiling at his handiwork. Sally was flushed, her eyes wide and filled with surprise and happiness.

He briefly wondered why she was so happy. Did she harbor feelings deeper than friendship towards him? For some reason, such a possibility made his heart flutter and his smile widen. He looked at her again, mentally appraising her appearance. She really was beautiful, and she was independent, courageous, and tough as hell. However, did he really want to take a chance and fall for her? Could they even have a relationship? Shadow shook his head, shaking away such doubtful, weak thoughts.

Shadow was not a coward. He refused to run away from his problems or the unknown. That simply wasn't his style. What did he have to fear from being intimate with Sally? She clearly liked him back, and he couldn't deny the fact that he was attracted to her as well. He figured he would simply have to woo her. Unlike Sonic and Knuckles, he wasn't about to beat around the bush, deny his feelings, or lead Sally on, which were things they tended to do with the girls they liked.

Shadow reached for her hands, linking their fingers together as he led them to her kitchen, or where he figured her kitchen was anyway. His other hand was wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to his lean, but muscular body. He heard her sigh and welcome the sweet gesture.

"I don't know about you, but I'm famished," said Shadow, giving her waist a firm squeeze. Sally bit back the moan that threatened to leave her lips, focusing on enjoying the attention the ebony hedgehog was bestowing upon her. It certainly was wonderful to be want someone and be wanted back by that someone.

"Well, it just so happens that I was just about to whip up some to eat. You're already here, so why not stay?" Sally suggested, grateful that her voice was calm and controlled. Shadow shrugged his shoulders, trying to seem nonchalant, like he did stuff like this on a daily basis.

"Since you're offering, who am I to decline such a generous offer?"

Shadow leaned against the smooth granite of Sally's kitchen counter, watching the princess as she prepared a meal for them. And what a meal it was turning out to be! There was lasagna, the main course, cooling off in the kitchen oven. Rice and broccoli were also cooling off on top of the stove, and Shadow could see steam coming off of them. She had also fixed a small chocolate for dessert and a pitcher of lemonade for them to drink.

"Voila! Wow, I've really outdone myself, if I do say so myself," said Sally. Grabbing her favorite oven mittens, she carefully took out the lasagna, sighing in pleasure as its heavenly aroma hit her nose. "Hm, this smells really good. Now, I'll just need to grab some plates and utensils and we can begin eating."

"Dear princess, allow me to be of assistance. It would be rude of me not to help such a charming and lovely lady such as yourself," said Shadow, throwing her a sexy wink as he walked to her cabinets and picked out two plates; they were a pretty yellow color with speckles of red and green on them. Sally blushed, shaking her head. Together, she and Shadow had fixed their own plates and proceeded to walk to the dining room to eat.

They took a seat beside each other, their legs brushing against each other. Shadow picked up his fork and was about to dig in, and Sally did the same. They ate in comfortable silence, simply enjoying the other's company. Sally was really happy with how the day turned out. She was actually having dinner with Shadow, and God knew that was a feat of its own, considering how introverted and elusive the handsome hedgehog tended to be.

She wasn't entirely sure where they stood, but him comforting her and willingly spending time with her said a lot. She knew she deeply enjoyed his company; he was a mature and intelligent young man that was honest and very logical about things. She was pleased to see that there were more similarities between them than there were differences. She didn't know what would happen between them next; she'd just let things happen naturally and not rush anything. Love, that elusive feeling, was one not to be rushed. She could only sit still and go along for the ride.


End file.
